This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved cradle construction suitable for use in mounting plural connector blocks upon a main frame, backboard or similar mounting location. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in the specific constructional details which permit improved convenience in wiring the blocks and improved maintenance of static, noise and cross talk during operation of the supported subscriber pairs at a relatively low level.
In copending application, Ser. No. 07/144,040 filed Jan. 15, 1988 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,403 entitled Telephone Connector Block for Cradle Type Installation assigned to the same assignee as the present application, there is disclosed an improved cradle mounted telephone connector block of a type contemplated by the present invention. Such blocks are characterized in the provision of a generally rectangular body having rear edge areas having recesses which are resiliently engaged and maintained by finger-like structure which enters the recesses, the fingers forming part of a mounting cradle. This type of structure permits wiring of the blocks with incoming outside plant cables and inside conductors leading to office equipment, while the block is in detached condition, following which the block is pressed into position on the cradle which has been previously mounted to a planar supporting surface. In the prior art cradle structure, a separate cradle is provided for each block, and little attention has been paid to the connecting of cables and wires leading to and from the block. In such construction, the outside plant and inside plant conductors may be placed in close juxtaposition, causing a high degree of cross talk and other interference in the subscriber circuits caused by induction. Further, such construction requires the separate mounting of each cradle which can be aligned with other cradles in order to result in the mounting of aligned connector blocks.